


Из глубин тьмы

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Demons, Drama, Kinks, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Кто был самым страшным кошмаром Вергилия? Ви не хотел узнать об этом... так.
Relationships: Dark Dante/V
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. встреча

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой у Ви в подчинении было четыре кошмара вместо трех

Мертвенный холод воздуха и удушливый жар прикосновений. Тяжёлое дыхание загнанной в угол жертвы. Шелест перьев и серый снег, медленно падающий вниз. На сотни миль вокруг ни единого существа — ни демон, ни человек не посмеют по своей воле прийти сюда, в самую глубокую часть бездны.

Кошмар Ви слишком подробный и отчётливый для того, чтобы оказаться обычным сном, и выбраться отсюда будет непросто. Кто затащил его в это проклятое место? Кто захотел сыграть с ним, уставшим и истощённым после тяжёлого дня?

Чтобы ненадолго продлить своё жалкое существование, Ви связал себя тремя демоническими контрактами — и вот сейчас мог лишиться последних сил, жизни и даже остатков души.

Холод и жар попеременно сменяли друг друга, будто испытывая его на прочность. Ви не двигался с места, опасаясь ловушек, и пространство искажалось вокруг него. Вспышки синего и фиолетового, рёв огненных молний у самого горизонта, пепел, накрывающий землю толстым седым ковром — кто жил в этом проклятом месте? Чей кошмар завладел его разумом в очередной раз?

Отчего-то Ви казалось, что он уже знает ответ на свой последний вопрос. Люди видели множество существ, паразитирующих на снах, и тонкая грань миров не была для них помехой. Но этот пейзаж... Ви помнил его слишком хорошо, ведь в похожее место приходил трижды за последний день.

— Что за чудовище досталось мне на этот раз? — тихий смех Ви был полон иронии и усталости.

— Чудовище? Как забавно.

Ви не ждал ответа — но когда его ожидания сбывались? Он обернулся чересчур резко, и из-под его ног взметнулись мутные серые облака из пепла. Лицо демона, если оно там и было, уже скрылось из виду, поэтому Ви не смел расслабляться.

— Так чего ты хочешь?

— Прежде всего... — Ви испуганно отпрянул назад, когда перед ним вдруг появился демон. — ...не зови меня чудовищем. Договорились?

Лицо демона казалось невероятно знакомым, и Ви не мог понять почему. Разве он видел когда-нибудь эти тёмные волосы, хитрый прищур чёрных глаз и искры, пляшущие на дне зрачков? Демон вдруг оказался невыносимо похож на человека, но Ви не смел обманываться небрежным внешним видом. Внутри бездны подобные ему существа были особенно опасны, и за любую неосторожную мысль или поспешное движение тут же можно поплатиться.

— Не имею привычки соглашаться с чудовищами.

Демон лишь рассмеялся в ответ и обошёл Ви, оглядывая его, будто диковинную зверушку.

— Твой запах кажется мне знакомым. Мы раньше встречались? Нет, постой, лучше молчи. Твой колкий язык возбуждает во мне аппетит, и я боюсь съесть тебя раньше, чем кончится прелюдия.

Ви растерянно замер.

Он знал, что каждый кошмар требовал своего подхода. Сражение, запутанный лабиринт, хитро сформулированные загадки — а иногда требовалось и нечто большее. Запечатать демона тоже было непросто, и Ви с большим трудом справился с тремя из них. Но этот демон? Он был слишком странным. Странным, нелепым и в то же время чудовищно опасным.

— Кто ты? — Ви не сводил с демона напряжённого взгляда. Он боялся, и страх его был вполне обоснованным.

Страх и жадность толкали Ви вперёд, заставляли подбирать ключик к этому кошмару. Он знал, что рискует, но сила, которую он хотел заполучить, не могла сравниться ни с чем другим.

— Кто я? — демон указал на себя, ухмыляясь, и вдруг подошёл вплотную к Ви. За ним вился след из чёрной мерцающей пыли, но на снежном покрове не появилось ни единого отпечатка. — Ты знаешь ответ, человек. Я твой кошмар.

Пальцы с острыми длинными когтями сжали шею Ви, царапая тонкую белую кожу. Сон избавил его от демонических татуировок, и светлые волосы Ви ярким пятном выделялись на фоне серого мира.

Демон казался очарованным своей новой игрушкой. Будь его воля, он был вертел Ви и так и этак, рассматривая со всех сторон. Странная одежда, странный запах, странное поведение для до смерти напуганного человека — демон удивлялся вновь и вновь, когда его взгляду открывалось нечто новое.

— Кошмары не заключают сделок, — парировал Ви. Его голос звучал хрипло и сдавленно из-за когтей, терзающих хрупкую шею, и демон вдруг понял, что легко может сломать своего странного собеседника.

Пальцы разжались, и Ви учащённо задышал, ртом хватая воздух. Он оказался на грани, и понимание этого лишь сильнее распалило в нём азарт.

— Кошмары много чего не делают, человек. А я, в отличие от них, делаю всё, что захочу. — По мнению Ви, в нём было слишком много самовлюблённости.

(Почему-то чувство дежавю стало отчётливей.)

Учтя прошлые ошибки, демон заставил когти исчезнуть и коснулся своей игрушки обнажёнными пальцами. Жар растёкся по коже Ви и под кожей, проник в кровеносные сосуды, сплавился с мышцами и костями, будто метка. «Моё, моё, моё!» — кричал голодный взгляд демона, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

Ви решил рискнуть.

— Так что насчёт сделки, демон?

Чёрные глаза изучающе прошлись по его лицу. Ви старался не отводить взгляда, и внутренности его горели с каждым новым вздохом. Бездна впечаталась в его испорченное тело и разодранную душу, и ещё одно клеймо не стало бы для него чем-то особенным. Он был готов к любому исходу, и демон, казалось, знал обо всех его метаниях.

— Ты жадный, очень жадный. Но мне это нравится. — В словах демона слышалась такая же всепоглощающая жадность. — Ты хочешь мою силу, но что можешь предложить мне взамен?

— Себя.

— Смешно!

Ви говорил искренне, однако ему действительно было нечего отдать в ответ на силу. Только себя, своё тело, свою подходящую к закату жизнь. Демон понимал это, и оттого злоба его была ещё более отчаянной. Он хотел Ви, хотел каждый его несомненно вкусный кусочек, каждый взгляд и каждый вздох. Но как можно принять фальшивку? Как взять в руки бесчувственную стекляшку, когда видел алмаз?

— Ладно, ладно, — решился в итоге демон. Соблазн для обеих сторон был слишком велик. — Я дам тебе силу, но взамен на тебе будет стоять моя печать. — Он прижался носом к шее Ви, вновь вдыхая столь понравившийся ему аромат. — Как жаль, что падальщики уже покусились на твоё тело. Я бы хотел забрать себе сердце, но...

Демон сделал шаг назад, выискивая подходящее для метки место. Спина и торс, плечи и шея — в реальности почти всё тело Ви было увито чёрными уродливыми татуировками, и демон хмурился и злился, когда замечал всё новые и новые узоры. Вдруг его взгляд остановился на белых волосах Ви, и улыбка тронула губы демона.

— Когда ты умрёшь, я заберу твою голову, человек. Отныне твои волосы будут чёрными как сама ночь, пока ты не решишься призвать меня в мир людей.

Ви едва успел кивнуть, думая о том, что это неплохое решение, и тут же почувствовал ужасную боль, будто всё его тело разрывали на части. Демон впился зубами в плечо Ви, по-своему закрепляя контракт, и чёрная пыль густо покрыла их обоих.

— А теперь имя, человек. Назови своё имя и дай мне новое — и я позволю тебе уйти отсюда.

Голос демона звучал со всех сторон, и буря неистово разрушала весь мир вокруг них. Синие и фиолетовые вспышки сливались с красными огненными молниями в единый цвет, и серый пепел под их ударами становился чёрным. 

— Меня зовут Ви. — Ветер выл так сильно, что Ви не слышал даже собственных мыслей, однако всё-таки смог ответить демону. — А тебя будут звать... Данте.

Осознание настигло его в последний момент, и тут же с оглушительным грохотом бездна рухнула. Ви закрыл глаза.

Как и много лет назад, они снова были связаны.


	2. 2. выполнение обещаний

Укусы и прикосновения, полные жадности слова и поцелуи, шёпот, стоны и всюду чёрные искры. Ви не понимал, как оказался в этой ситуации, нет, почему вообще согласился зайти так далеко. Почему стал расплачиваться за силу не болью и кровью, а наслаждением. Да и было ли это платой на самом деле?

Ви улавливал через связь неугасимое вожделение демона и проклинал собственное тело, желающее того же. Каждая проведённая в мире людей ночь заставляла Ви чувствовать разочарование. Каждый упущенный зря сон был для него напоминанием о том, что не стоило заключать с демоном сделку. Но бессонница — не худшее, что беспокоило Ви в эти дни.

Все его мысли были заняты тем, чтобы одолеть демонический осколок своей души и — возможно — снова стать целым.

— Проклятье! — Ви до скрежета сжал зубы, понимая, что опять поддался жадным мыслям демона. — Да когда же ты прекратишь меня мучать?

Грифон встрепенулся на своей лежанке и насмешливо щёлкнул клювом. Для него происходящее было всего лишь отличным представлением, и только желание ещё ненадолго остаться в мире людей заставляло его послушно молчать во время таких вот вспышек гнева Ви.

*

На улице топтались привлечённые шумом бесы. Ви тяжело опирался на трость, устав после очередного боя, и осматривал полуразрушенный корнями Клипота отель в одном из уголков Редгрейв-Сити. Невыносимо хотелось спать, а ещё...

— Можешь выходить, — Ви щёлкнул пальцами. Чёрная пыль осыпалась с его волос, показав исконный белый, закружилась, подхваченная порывом неестественного ветра, и сформировала высокий силуэт.

Тень становилась всё плотнее и плотнее, и наконец на её месте оказался высокий статный мужчина. Тёмные волосы, тёмная одежда, аккуратно сложенные за спиной крылья, которые вдруг исчезли под взглядом Ви, будто их никогда и не было. И улыбка — злая, будоражащая разум и намекающая на нечто большее.

— Позёр, — произнёс Ви, когда наваждение немного спало. Иногда казалось, что он нарочно забывал сопротивляться демоническому очарованию этого отродья.

Ну что за глупые мысли?

— Искушение и похоть — не мой профиль, — демон ответил на невысказанный вопрос и насмешливо оскалил свои острые зубы. — Но порой очень трудно устоять.

Ви повернулся к ехидничающему за компанию Грифону и неожиданно ловким для уставшего человека движением выкинул его в окно. Птица крикнула что-то неодобрительное и улетела на соседнюю крышу — там определённо будет спокойнее.

— Черноглазый ублюдок. — Свою порцию ласки от хозяина получил и Данте.

— А я-то как рад тебя видеть, — ухмыльнулся демон.

Ви прикрыл дверь (пусть никто, кроме мертвецов и мелких глупых бесов, не смог бы подсмотреть за ними) и, отложив трость в сторону, сел на край кровати. Призыв столь сильного демона как Данте истощал его сильнее, чем бой и необходимость поддерживать всё новые и новые маски во время разговоров с людьми. С демонами, по крайней мере, он мог быть откровенен.

— Я ненавижу вкус горелого мяса, но если ты будешь и дальше...

Данте рассмеялся и подошёл ближе к Ви. Их маленькая игра в слугу и хозяина заводила его даже сильнее, чем страх и ненависть в предсмертных взглядах его случайных жертв.

— Мне и правда интересно, кто надоумил тебя жрать мясо демонов и поглощать их энергию, но, боюсь, ты не доживёшь до конца нашего разговора.

— Не тяни, — сквозь зубы произнёс Ви и запрокинул голову.

Данте склонился над ним и крепкими мозолистыми пальцами схватил за подбородок. В этой форме и с подобным участливым выражением лица он как никогда был похож на _настоящего_ Данте. Ви закрыл глаза, не желая пересекаться с ним взглядом, и позволил делать с собой всё, что угодно.

Их губы соприкоснулись, и жар растёкся по глотке Ви, проникая во внутренности, расползаясь под кожей тонкими чёрными нитями. Тьма заявляла на него свои права, и Ви поддавался ей, позволяя разрушить его и воссоздать заново.

Тепло сменилось холодом и болью. Ви ощутил жадный укус, затем — толчок, опрокинувший его на кровать. Дышать было трудно, в груди будто свернулся тугой комок из страха и наслаждения, и только мысль о том, что он сможет прожить ещё немного, исполнить то, ради чего пришёл сюда, в насквозь прогнивший и пропахший кровью город, — эта самая мысль заставляла его молчать и ждать.

Ждать того, что демон пообещал ему самой первой ночью, и до сих пор трепетно и досконально исполнял.

Ви чувствовал на своём теле руки Данте, бережно снимающие с него одежду — просто тряпки, подобранные им по воле случая. Всей кожей чувствовал жадные поцелуи и прикосновения. Демон умел быть нежным, когда хотел, и Ви искренне ненавидел его за это. О, насколько всё было бы проще, избери они иной путь.

И когда Ви расслабился, позволил себе на мгновение поверить, что всё пройдёт... Данте впился зубами в его плоть, срывая испещрённые чёрными венами куски мяса. На месте испорченной демоническим ядом кожи тут же регенерировала новая, и касания Данте становились всё грубее.

Тело Ви было для него бесполезным грузом. Кости, мышцы, даже кровь — всё мешало ему добраться до трепещущего в предвкушении сердца и вонзить в него свои когти. Силу стоило передавать через самый близкий контакт, а ничего ближе секса и убийства в мире не было.

Агония Ви длилась недолго. Возбуждение от недавней прелюдии никуда не делось, и Данте, закончив с рёбрами, спустился ниже. Его горячие окровавленные губы жадно обхватили член Ви, и шероховатый язык двигался в такт с ними. Подготовки уже хватало, однако Данте любил доводить всё до конца.

Спустя долгий-долгий миг, после наполненной звёздами тьмы и невыносимо сильного оргазма, Ви открыл глаза и понял, что всё закончилось.

Он лежал на чистой кровати, и на теле не оказалось ни единой раны. Напротив, Ви чувствовал себя посвежевшим и отдохнувшим, и лишь витающая в воздухе чёрная пыль говорила о том, что в комнате был кто-то ещё. Всего лишь очередной кошмар?

Демон в его голове рассмеялся и вновь уснул.


End file.
